Reading The Lightning Theif
by nycnaya
Summary: Adopted from : InfinateStories. 8 demigods are sent fo the past to help the gods in the upcoming wars. Percy has a secret he is dating a goddess, after Annabeth breaks up with him for his half-brother Brody.
1. chapter 1

**I DONT OWN PJO**

The gods were at the winter meeting bickering as usual.

"I should of been the patron for Athens!"

"Artemis give up your oath!"

"Zeus stop cheating on me!"

"Im awesome!"

When suddenly there was a flash making the gods close there eyes when they opened there eyes they bowed down to the fates.

"RISE, we came here today to help you in the upcoming years by giving you these books." As they said that four books appeared on Zeus's throne.

"We shall send some demigods here who will play a big part on the future." They said as they flashed away.

There was eight flashes in the room.

Every demigod that appeared started talking among themselves except the one demigod which the others seem to ignore. He had black messy hair and sea green eyes.

Zeus finally snapping after the demigods ignoring him "SILENCE!" he bellowed.

At once they shut up.

"Introduce yourselves!" Zeus said angrily.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of athena, architect of olympus and girlfriend of Brody Warrick."

"My name is Brody Warrick, BEST hero of Olympus, slayer of Giants, son of Poseidon boyfriend of Annabeth Chase." he said smugly.

"WHAT YOUR BROKE THE OATH!" Zeus and Hades yelled.

"How would I know what I do in the future brothers?" Poseidon said calmly.

"Very well..." zeus grumbled

"My name is Grover Underwood, Lord of the wild" A satyr said.

"My name is Leo Valdez son of Vulcan, fire wielder" A small kid said.

After his introduction every god flickered to their Roman side

"A roman with greeks?" Zeus asked

"The future is messed up" Annabeth said.

"My name is Frank Zhang son of mars, legacy of poseidon." said a chubby kid.

"Im Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis." said a girl with a punk rock shirt.

At this the gods gasped.

"But your a tree!" Zeus said

"Yeah the future is cray cray" Thalia smirked.

"Im Jason Grace son of Jupiter, praetor of camp Jupiter."

"You broke the oath TWICE!" Hera screeched.

"Now wife, I can explain." Zeus said

"Shut up dont speak to me!" Hera said

"Calm down theres only one demigod left let him say his introduction." Athena said.

They all looked at the last demigod who was quiet the whole time.

"Im Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." Said the bot with sea green eyes

"You broke your oath twice!" Zeus said

"Brother so DID YOU !" Poseidon and Hades said.

Zeus was about to respond when Athena said "Sea spawn is that ALL your titles?"

"No." Percy said

But the other demigods glared at the boy and he said "Fuck you guys."

As Zeus was about to speak there was a flash and a note appeared.

" **Percy say all your titles ignore the rest of the demigods, you are under our protection.**

 **~The Fates"**

As the other demigods looked angry Percy began.

"Let me restart, I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Slayer of Kronos , Defeater of Gaia, Killer Of Giants,

Destroyer of the Titans, Carrier of the Sky, Savior of artemis, Bearer of the Curse of Achilles, Child of the great Prophecy, and some other stuff im forggeting."

All the gods looked shocked.

"Why is there a demigod that powerful alive!" Zeus said as he reached for his bolt.

"Father remember his under the fates protection!" Athena said.

"Very well." Zeus said furious.

"Are you in a relationship because you look sexy!" Aphrodite asked.

"Thanks!" Percy said winking.

The other demigods started to laugh and then they said "He cant get a girlfriend!"

Then there was another flash as a note appeared.

Zeus read the note and it said,

" **Percy you may tell them but dont tell them to much details.**

 **~The Fates"**

The demigods who were laughing looked a bit shocked and angry for being made looking like a bunch of idiots.

"Well I AM, and Shes a goddess." At this the whole room gasped.

"WHAT" The demigods said.

This time the whole room gasped, including the gods.

"WHO IS SHE!" Zeus demanded.

"Ohmygawd!" Aphrodite squeaked.

"She must be a idiot who ever she is. I me-" Annabeth never finished the sentence as Percy released his full power.

It felt like Kronos's aura but stronger.

Percy ran towards Annabeth and pulled out his sword pointing it at her.

"It would be wise if you dont finish that sentence." Percy hissed

Annabeth just nodded the rest of the demigods were on the ground except for Brody.

"How dare yo-" Brody too never finished the sentence as percy disappeared and appeared in front of him in unhumanly speed and punched his gut.

"Shut up or i'll make you." Percy hissed

Brody was knocked out by the power behind the punch.

He looked at the other demigods who were now standing up afraid of his power having forgotten how powerful he is.

"I think its time you began reading the story." Hestia said making the gods jump forgetting that she was there.

"Okay, I will read." Athena said grabbing the book.

A/N: This is a story originally written by ' **InfinateStories** ' I really liked the story and he said that it czn be adopted so I am rewritting it do to the fact he hasn't been on for over 3 years. If he see's this and wants me to delete it I will.

 **The reading shall start next chapter!**

 **IMPORTANT : I NEED A PAIRING!!**

 **IT CAN BE ANY GODDESS OLYMPIAN/MINOR !!**

 **I WONT UPDATE UNTIL 10-15 REVIEWS.**


	2. chpater 2

**I DONT OWN PJO**

 _Chapter One_

 ** _"I accidentally vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher,"_**

Apollo and Hermes both looked at Percy in awe wondering if he could be their other brother.

Percy didn't notice them looking at him he was too busy glaring at the floor.

 ** _Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood._**

"I did, Because I knew I was awesome!" Brody said.

 **If you're reading this because you think you might be one my advice to you is, close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Hah! What a wimp!" Annabeth said.

"Already at the first chapter and your trying to run away?" Thalia said smirking at him

Percy didn't respond he just said "Fuck you guys."

While the gods are wondering why they hate Percy.

 ** _Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary._**

At this the other demigods started to laugh at Percy.

 ** _Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways._**

 ** _If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on._**

"Wait!, Is this book available to mortals!?" Zeus bellowed.

Percy spoke after a long silence

"A scribe of Athena wrote this his name is Rick." Athena, happy that their reading a book written by a child of hers sat up straighter in pride.

 ** _I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened._**

 ** _But if you recognize yourself in these pages – if you feel something stirring inside – stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And you that it's only a matter of time beforetheysense it too, and they'll come for you._**

"Come on. Being a demigod isn't that bad right?" Apollo asked curiously.

"Of course not Percy is just a baby." Frank said with disgust at Percy.

Other demigods nodded in agreement.

"Oh.." Apollo said ashamed that he made the demigods make fun of Percy.

 ** _Don't say I didn't warn you._**

 ** _My name is Percy Jackson._**

Some of the demigods put their index finger in there mouth making barf sounds while other demigods started to laugh at that.

No one noticed but hestia, that Percy had a fake smile.

Yet he was still filled with hope and love.

She quickly looked at Aphrodite and she saw that she had a look of confusion as well.

She continued to read.

 ** _I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York._**

 ** _Am I a troubled kid?_**

Many demigods snorted.

Jason faked coughed to his hand and said "And ugly".

Annabeth and Brody laughed at his joke.

 ** _Yeah. You could say that. I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan – twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Arts to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff._**

"Wow, sounds interesting." Athena said. (A/N Okay, I didn't tell you this but I will edit the story a bit.)

"Knowing percy he'd say its torture." Annabeth said with a smile.

 ** _I know – Cool right?_**

Annabeth's jaw and hit the floor and redness slowly appearing in her cheeks.

"What! I thought I knew him he always said he hated education! Did he lie to me for that long!" Annabeth thought to herself.

While Annabeth was thinking, the other demigods were thinking why did Annabeth called him seaweed brain if he was smart.

Athena was wondering why the demigods were looking dumbfounded, She looked at Percy who had a small smile.

 ** _Thats the one good thing about Yancy school trips. They're always about interesting stuff._**

 ** _Like the Greek gods._**

All the gods smiled at Percy being interested in them before he knew they are real.

 ** _Right know Im researching about the goddesses._**

The goddesses perked up and wondered who he was researching first.

 ** _For example Hera?_**

Hera sat up straight wanting to know what he knows about her.

 ** _I feel sorry for her, I mean her husband cheats on her all the time and she can't do anything, but just accept it I wont be surprised if she hate's them._**

Everyone's jaw dropped while Zeus was embarrassed.

Hera thought "How did he know thats how she feels?".

 ** _But its not their fault you cant blame them for their fathers unfaithfulness._**

"You are correct Percy its their father fault not them, please forgive me everyone." Hera said.

She then looked at Zeus and said "I shall not divorce you." Hera said to Zeus who had a relived smile.

"BUT! that does not mean shall stay faithful to you, I shall only elope with people I deem worthy, and I'm already thinking of one," She said, eyeing Percy."

"WHAT! IF YOU ELOPE WITH SOMEONE ELSE BES-" Zeus got slapped by Hera.

"Oh shut up!" Hera rolled her eyes.

"Please continue Hestia." Hera asked.

Hestia, who was smiling at Hera for finally standing up for herself said "Yes Hera."

 ** _and Artemis, if she was real i'm pretty sure she would have a reason for her man-hating._**

Artemis was shocked that he guessed correct "But lets see what he thinks the reason is." Artemis thought to herself.

 ** _My theory is that since Orion is the only male friend she ever had this Orion guy did something to her which was traumatic_** **t** ** _o a big degree that she started hating males, but its just a theory._**

"Amazing! How did you know that?!" Artemis asked to Percy.

"Research and more research." Percy said with a tiny smile on his mouth.

"Do you go to college?" Athena asked. Now interested in the demigod called Percy.

"Sadly, no I was on constant quest for the gods I never got much of a personal life, but when I met-, Oh wait, I cant tell you her name yet but well when I met my girlfriend, I had a lot more time since she requested for the gods to give me 3 years off without any quests." Percy said with a small blush creeping up on his face.

"Wait, How are you smart? I thought you were dumb? I mean when we were escaping from the theme park on the roller coaster when you said "Jump" we would've crashed to the wall!" Annabeth said thinking she just caught Percy.

"Thats because you did not count the wind speed, or the the height of the gate thats why we went too high over the gate, we went when I said so we would of landed on a Bush." Percy said.

Annabeth shocked that she forgot about the wind speed and even more shocked about Percy outsmarting her.

"Yeah right who cares your just lying, I dont believe you." Brody said to him.

"NOOOOO, my life's ambition is to make you believe me I have nothing to live for!" Percy said dropping to the floor fake crying.

The Gods were laughing at his little show.

Brody being the idiot he was said "Wow! I never thought it was! I guess your-" Brody got slapped by Frank.

"HE WAS BEING SARCASTIC IDIOT!" Frank yelled at Brody.

Percy started laughing so hard he fell on the floor laughing. Then followed by the gods started to laugh also.

Hestia feeling sympathy for the demigod started to read.

 ** _Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip._**

 ** _Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee._**

Sounds like Chiron many thought in their head.

 ** _You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons._**

 ** _I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble._**

"This once?" Poseidon questioned

"Yeah, the book will explain I think." Percy said.

 ** _"See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway._**

Apollo and Hermes fell off their chairs laughing.

"What were you aiming for?" Apollo asked in between breaths

Percy grew a cheshire smile freaking most gods and demigods "There was a group of guys that I did not like..so, I decided to end their life's, but they noticed the cannon ball and dodged it hitting the bus." Percy said still with a cheshire smile.

The whole room froze except one war god who was cheering for the demigod.

Then Percy broke into a fit of laughs.

"I was kidding I just wanted to see if it worked and plus who load's live ammunition in cannons?" Percy said.

Once again Apollo and Hermes started to laugh.

"Are you sure you not one of my demigod children?" Hermes asked hoping he was.

"Sorry Hermes but dont worry we hang out and prank the gods with Apollo we're pretty tight." Percy reassured the god.

Hermes showed a happy smile along with Apollo.

Percy turned to Hestia and said "Please continue Lady Hestia." Percy said.

 ** _And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea._**

"NOW, that really was a accident." Percy said

"I thought that I pulled the lever to turn on the lights." Percy said with a sly smile.

 ** _This trip, I was determined to be good._**

 ** _All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover_** **_in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich._**

"Ewwww!" Most females said.

 ** _Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled._**

"Sounds like a satyr." Dionysus said.

 ** _He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria._**

"Quite a sight when he runs." Percy commented.

 ** _Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip._**

 ** _"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled._**

Ares perked up.

 ** _Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."_**

"On you?" Thalia said to no one.

 ** _He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch._**

 ** _"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat._**

"Wimp!" Ares thought.

 ** _"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."_**

 ** _Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there._**

"Still do." Percy said.

 ** _In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into._**

"Wow why did you ever like him?" Brody asked annabeth.

"I honestly dont know." Annabeth said

Ouch now that one hurt a lot. Percy saddened at the comment slumped down.

Hera felt a tinge of sympathy for the demigod, knowing how it feels when someone you love is with another.

 ** _Mr. Brunner led the museum tour._**

 ** _He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery._**

 ** _It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for thousands of years._**

 ** _He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, astele,for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye._**

 ** _Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown._**

Percy flashed a guilty smile at everyone.

"What did you do to him?"

"I would sometimes sneak to his office and write things everywhere saying "Whyyyy did you killll meeee" with some splashes of ketchup on paper to mimic blood. He had A breakdown A week later."

Hermes walked up to Percy and high-fived him and hugged him.

"You are awesome." He said to Percy before he walked back to his throne.

Hestia continued.

 ** _From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month._**

 ** _One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."_**

 ** _Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art._**

 ** _Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"_**

 ** _It came out louder than I meant it to._**

Percy remembered the good times before he knew about the gods.

 ** _The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story._**

 ** _"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"_**

 ** _My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."_**

 ** _Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?_**

 ** _I looked at the carving, and knew what it was "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"_**

The elder gods shivered at the thought.

 ** _"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied._**

 ** _"And he did this because ..."_**

 ** _"Kronos was the king titan and he feared the power of his children so he ate them, but the gods being immortal grew up in his stomach._** "

 ** _"Correct jackson" Mr. Brunner said._**

A/N: Thank you guys for 15 reviews, I appreciate all the support. Also, to the person who said "Klione" do you mean "Khione??". Andd, to the person who wanted the Latina O/C you have to be a little more descriptive so I can see what you want. Anyways, hope u guys enjoy. Only updating when I get 15 more reviews, sorry.


	3. Ch 3

_Chapter 3_

 ** _Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life._**

"Well not her obviously." Athena rolled her eyes.

 ** _Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids._**

 ** _"And Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question,_** ** _why_** ** _does this matter in real life?"_**

 ** _"Busted," Grover muttered._** ** _"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair._**

 ** _At least Nancy got packed, too._**

 ** _Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying_** ** _anything wrong._**

 ** _He had radar ears._**

"Horse ears." Apollo said.

 ** _I thought about his question, and said. "Yea, if we were demigods." I winked._**

Everyone looked suprised.

Gasps of "You knew?!" were said around the room.

Percy simply winked.

 ** _"Wha- ." Mr. Brunner looked suprised. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed_** ** _feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children,_** ** _who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in_** ** _the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and_** ** _scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time_** ** _for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"_**

 ** _The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and_** ** _acting like doofuses._**

 ** _Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."_**

 ** _I knew that was coming._**

"I feel it coming, I feel it coming, baby!" Apollo, Hermes and Percy sang.

Everyone looked at they like wierdo's.

"I bet when Percy sings he sounds horrible." Annabeth said. The demigods started laughing.

Then Percy, in a perfect melody sang "Fuckkkk youuuu."

Apollo looked towards Percy in awe.

"You have to be my son! That-that it was so beautiful!" Apollo said wiping fake tears away.

Percy laughed "Well, we could make that happen."

Apollo looked confused "Huh?"

"I'm not on very good terms with Poseidon in the future. He took away my title as "Hero of Olympus and had threatend to disown me."

The gods looked suprised, and all turned to look at him.

"Hey, I don't know what I do in the future." Poseidon said in defense.

"Soo, Apollo can adopt me." Percy grinned.

"Yeah sure, like anyone will ever want yo-" Brody started.

"I, Phobeus Apollo hereby adopt Percy Jackson."

A golden light started going towards Percy and enveloped him. The demi-gods looked away because it was so bright. When the light dimished, Percy had golden blonde highlights at the front of his usually black hair. His jawline got even more defined, and his eyes looked gold, but not A Kronos looking gold, a calm peaceful looking gold. All in all, he looked even hotter than before.

Everyone was looking at me and Apollo in shock.

"Apollo. Did you really just adopt a demi-god you just met?" Zeus said deadly calm.

"Well technically" Percy butted in "In the future we're basically bestfriends."

"Yeah!" Apollo grinned.

"Hey! Why would you adopt that loser? IM the 'Hero of Olympus'." Brody said arogantly.

The other demi-gods nodded angrily in agreement.

"That 'loser' is my son, watch your self." Apollo stalked out angrily.

"Thanks dad." Percy grinned.

The gods and demi-gods were suprised that they had that father-son bond already.

"So what powers did he get?" Hermes asked.

"Well, my biological children, usualy get music, archery, and healing. I think you got the oppiste of that. While i'm the god of healing, im also the god of plauge, so you can inflict sickness, conditions, disorders, and diseases on people, you can already sing pretty good, I just made it sound even better, sun light, you can use the UV rays to blind your enemies, or give them a rash, plus what ever water powers you had before."

"Woahhh, thats so awesome." Percy grinned.

Zeus seemed a little paranoid, but suprisingly kept his mouth shut.

After everyone got over their shock, Hesita began reading.

 ** _I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"_** ** _Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a_** ** _thousand years old and had seen everything._**

"They probably have." Thalia said to no one.

 ** _"You know about the gods!?" Mr. Brunner asked me._**

 ** _I winked._**

He seemed to be doing that alot lately.

 ** _Mr Brunner sighed, and told me to go eat my lunch._**

"Wait, so really how did you know you were a demigod?" Athena asked.

"My mom," Percy began "was always talking about the greek gods and goddesses, but Poseidon mostly. One time when I was taking a shower I got the water to change shape. Then I put two and two together. I figured I was some how related to him."

Hestia started reading again.

 ** _He told me to go outside and eat my lunch._**

 ** _The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue._**

 ** _Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured_** **_maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been_** **_weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I_** **_wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in._**

 ** _Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy_**

 ** _Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't_** **_seeing a thing._**

 ** _Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did_** **_that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make_** **_i_** ** _t elsewhere._**

 ** _"Detention?" Grover asked._**

 ** _"Nah," I said._**

 ** _Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then he said, "Can I have your apple?"_**

 ** _"Yeah." I said "Here you go satyr."_**

 ** _Grover spluttered and started bleating_**.

 ** _"Wha-what are you talking about." Grover laughed nervously._**

 ** _"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes. "I know what I am."_**

A/N:

I can tell when its the same person writing the same reviews over and over again, lol. Hope you guys enjoy. Updating when I get 20 reviews. Peace. Who do you guys want Percy to date?


	4. AN 1

A/N: Hey guys, sorry not A chapter lol. But pleaseee read this, Im answering some questions you guys asked. Before I start I would like to say THANK YOUUU to all the support you guys have given me i really do appreciate it .

 ** _Winner123 : Nice job, I like the smart Percy. I hope you explain why Percy and his father are not on good terms and everything else. I also thought of another paring, but I noticed you said Olympian or Minor Goddess, would you consider Titians and Primordials? If so then Calypso or Nyx._**

Yess, sorry I forgot to mention but Primordals, Titans, Oc's and what ever else are included. Dont get to crazy though lol.

 ** _Sasha Nuno: Make a new godess! A minor , give her a kind of serious , but sweet style . And brown hair plz, with gray eyes . Tall , maybe Latino._**

First oc i got! Please give me a little more discription of what you want.

A/N: These are all the questions/request I got. The rest were yall asking for pertemis, khione, nyx, aphrodite ect LOL. Btw im a girl, my names Naya so yall can call me that if you want. Again thank you all for the support. I will be slowing down updates because I wont be able to keep up with updates everyday. Also, soon I will post a poll, so look out for that. Peacee.


End file.
